


Три пункта о Джоне Винчестере

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Meme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все в названии. Перевод "Three Things About John Winchester", автор MistressKat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три пункта о Джоне Винчестере

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Things About John Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76170) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



**1.** Джон Винчестер ни разу не убил человека.  
  
Впервые он взял в руки оружие, когда вступил в армию. В семнадцать лет его страна вручила ему снайперскую винтовку М-40 и научила убивать. У Джона это так отлично получалось, что его наградили куском металла на грудь, наверное, в обмен на тот, что доктор извлек у Джона из плеча.  
  
Когда Джон вернулся из армии, он убрал подальше медали и винтовку, которую оставил просто на всякий случай и не собирался никогда ее доставать. Что ж, это был не первый раз, когда он ошибся. И не последний.  
  
Джон много раз убивал в последующие года. Через него прошли винтовки и дробовики, пистолеты, метательные, охотничьи и финские ножи с откидным лезвием, которые удобно прятались в ботинок. Джон упокаивал привидения солью и огнем, изгонял демонов святой водой и латынью, охотился на темных тварей, которых только можно себе вообразить, вооруженный всего лишь арбалетом, и спину ему прикрывали двое мальчишек.  
  
У некоторых созданий, которых убивал Джон, было человеческое лицо, некоторые кричали человеческим голосом, но людьми они — никогда или уже - не были.  
  
Они были как враги, которых Джон убивал во Вьетнаме, как люди, что шли с ним плечом к плечу, как и он сам: люди, но нелюди, орудия войны, выхоложенные и пустые.  
  


 

 

 **2.** Мэри не была первой любовью Джона Винчестера, но была последней. Иногда он думает, что с ее смертью лишился способности любить в любом из ее проявлений. Ну, или по крайней мере, та изменилась: превратилась в нечто иное и темное. Словно на аттракционе кривых зеркал смотришь на знакомое отражение, а видит нечто искаженное и отвратительное.  
  
Джон смотрит на своих сыновей, на своих мальчиков, и видит солдат. То, что ранее было невинно, сейчас омрачено долгом и самопожертвованием, бесконечными дорогами и морем крови.  
  
Джон отчасти рад, когда Сэм бросает их. Наверное, это к лучшему, наверное, от таких, как Джон, надо сбегать. Дин, однако, из другого теста. Он остается с ним, как бы Джон ни давил на него, и в итоге Джон поступает так, как должен поступить каждый ответственный родитель: сделать все возможное, чтобы его дети могли защитить себя.  
  
Джон честен перед самим собой: когда он исчезает из их жизни, он защищает своих детей не только от Демона. От себя тоже.

 

  
  
**3.** Джон до чертиков ненавидит жизнь после смерти. Он всегда верил в Ад и не верил в Рай, и вся его жизнь является лишь подтверждением того, что он был прав в обоих случаях. Как бы Ад ни был плох — разум Джона отмечает мелочи, словно конькобежец, который прорезает дыру во льду, видит проступающую темную воду и отказывает присматриваться к ее глубинам — но все равно он был лучше, чем непонятное Ничего, где он оказался сейчас. Все здесь «менее», чем раньше - бесцветное, невесомое, безвременное существование без конца и цели. Джон видит отблески мира, которые не отпускают, словно воспоминания, но не может достучаться до него.  
  
Наверное, он никогда отсюда не выберется, и это просто еще одна версия Ада. Или испытание, которое он провалил, судебное заседание, которое продлится вечность, Перевозчик, который никогда не приплывет.  
  
Иногда Джон слышит, как его зовет Мэри, но знает, что это иллюзия, наверняка иллюзия. Ведь Джон Винчестер не верит в Рай.


End file.
